Blood and Roses 2: Beast
by nAims
Summary: oneshot. He kills him to be with her only to find her dead. Beautiful yet sad. A little gory and morbid at the same time. Read the full story inside. please r&r.


**Blood and Roses 2**

**one-shot.**

**Discalimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. So there's no need to bother me bout it.

**A/N:** to clear everything...The characters are Draco, Harry and Hermione. No names are mentioned, but the discriptions of each charcters are in there. Please find it yourself. 'kies?

* * *

With a little tweak with his wand, he quickly changed the time in the note.

He smiled to himself as he resealed the message magicaly; melting the wax seal on the underside and sticking it once again on the parchment.

He ran his hand through his pale blond hair, pleased by his work.

Intercepting the message was an easy task.

* * *

_By the old willow tree._

She allowed herself to a smile as she trapaised into the woods.

The sun was just about to set, and it cast a golden orange and cotton candy pink glow all around her. A warm breeze blew strands of her golden brown hair, its wavy tendrills tickling her neck and face lovingly.

She held the message on her hand. She was a little early, but it doesn't really matter.

She blushed a bit as she thought of his bright green eyes and unrully black hair. She loved him and she knew she wouldn't be able to live without him.

* * *

_Night_.

He watched as the other young man descended the marble staircase. The young man was holding a long stemmed rose, pure white in color.

It was already dark out. The whole castle's asleep. The moon was cowering behing viels of dark clouds.

His victim stopped in front of the doors. He watched as the man patted down his messy black hair and adjusted his glasses.

_Pathetic._

He got out of his hiding place. Strands of pale blond hair fell across his face but his grey eyes did not leave his enemy.

A flash of thunder arched in the sky outside, lighting everything inside the castle for a brief moment beautifully, then, closely followed by the rumbling clap of thunder.

In the utter darkness of the Entrance Hall, there was a flash of silver.

In a blink of an eye, he stepped quietly behind the young man. Holding the stiletto at an angle, he sunk the thin blade into the back of his victim.

A gasp echoed into the empty Hall.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled the stilleto out. With a jab, he pushed it again in the open wound, peircing the heart directly.

The rose fell silently to the floor, white as snow.

He stood before the body, wiping the bloody blade on his robes. His grey eyes staring blankly ahead. A curtain of white blond hair fell across them as he bent to pick the rose up gently from the floor, before stiding out of the castle into the pouring rain.

* * *

She looked about. A deafening crack of dried twigs. Her heart was hammering wildly.

Rain was pouring hard, blocking her sight. The sky was slowly turning dark. She raised her wand in front of her.

She was trembling. In cold. In fear.

Her brown hair flew on all directions. Her body arched forward in pain, as sharp claws made contact with her skin.

She turned around wildly. She gasped as her wand was knocked out of her grip. Panic was starting to seep in.

She ran to the willow tree and started to climb up. She let out a shout of pain as razor sharp claws dragged at her back, with her last ounce of strength she heaved herself on one of the thick branches.

* * *

He took shade under the old willow tree, its braches swaying in the rain. His pale blond hair was plastered at his forehead but he paid no heed. He still held the white rose gingerly on his hand.

He looked at it reverently, admiring it.

A rose fit for a princess.

It was as beautiful as ever.

He paced back and forth. There was a loud crack of wood. He stopped dead and looked down on his feet. Bending down, he picked up a broken wand, snapped in half covered in blood and mud.

He looked up. Lightning flashed across the sky, casting a bright, pale white light around him. An irregular shape was silhouted up on the willow's branches.

A drop of red appeared on the petals of his rose. He cocked his head and stared at it in disbelief.

Another drop.

It was blood.

He looked up and uttered a small cry as lightning flashed across the sky once again. Tears started brimming.

Blank brown eyes stared sightlessly into the dark skies above. Her mouth was hanging agape.

The rose fell to the ground softly. Bloody red in color.

* * *

**A/N:** morbid enough? is it as good as the original blood and roses? better? or worse?

I'm sorry that two characters died... the creature that killed hermione...is um... a lion? tiger? actually it could be anything. Hmm.. oh well...

Please please review... let me know if you like it or hate it. or if you've read it please please let me know.

Even a short one with "Read it" is a-ok with me.

so please please review.

Kitty


End file.
